Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Chaos Has a Name
by PaythePrice
Summary: Bunny breaks the silence about Him's Plans for the ultimate little demon. The Puffs and Ruffs meet their match, and will need more than them selves to stop Him. New friends emerge, and old enemies arise. Sequel to Powerpuff girls Doujinshi: Point Blank
1. Rage Plus Retibution Equals a Nightmare

**This is the sequel to Powerpuff Girls Dojinshi: Point Blank. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and this won't leave you hanging at the end like the last one did... now, on with the show...**

CHAPTER ONE… Rage Plus Retribution Equals a Nightmare

…It has been nearly a year after Brock was destroyed. Yet all is not well in Townsville, because something evil is born…

…Flashback…

"Yes, Yes, YES!!" said the figure, apparently content with what he saw. It was a dark voice, low and gruff, nearly spoken as a growl. "The child has done well…"

…end Flashback…

In Professor Weasel's lab…

"What are you doing, Barrel?" questioned a green-eyed figure. "It's time for lunch!"

"I don't eat, remember?" said a white-eyed boy, working over a lab table. "I'm busy studying these chemicals, I'll come up later, Buttercup."

Indeed he was busy, for in front of him was everything from methane to liquid nitrogen, and all other manner of freezing materials. If left unattended, they may hurt someone severely.

"Well excuuuuse me…" said Buttercup.

"Very well, your excused, see you later." Barrel said hastily. "And don't bother telling me to go to bed, either, robots don't sleep…"

"Very funny, are you going to impersonate Jerry Seinfeld now?" Buttercup scurried up the stairs to eat, fearing the food would be gone if she continued to argue.

"Women…" Barrel sighed, "They just don't know when to shut up…"

…Elsewhere…

"Don't talk much, do you?" said a dark figure, using a different voice now, this one more feminine, lighter, but still echoing and scary.

The shorter figure said nothing, but merely changed its expression, and the people around it understood what it meant.

"You are a frightening little one, aren't you?" replied the dark figure. "I like that, it gives you character." The dark figure broke out into a maniacal laugh, bursting the silence around it wide open.

…Meanwhile…

Bunny sat at the dinner table, eating at her usual spot, continuing to prove "silence is golden". But this was about to break her silence.

…Flashback…

"Wha…what happened?" said Bunny, talking to the air. It had to have been awhile, she thought, but it felt like only yesterday she was sitting in the tube, breathing through a mask. That was life, until, that is, HE, came and took me out… that man that killed the scientists… and blew the lab to the sky…

"Thank you for your services…" said a wicked, echoing voice. Bunny jumped and shook with fear, because she knew that voice.

…End Flashback…


	2. The Roar of the Demon

CHAPTER TWO…The Roar of the Demon…

Bunny's mind debated whether or not to release the fear she held, for she knew that if she kept it to herself, it wouldn't burden anyone else's mind. But then again, if she didn't, they would find out the way she had to.

…Flashback…

A cold shiver ran down Bunny's spine as the figure walked into view. It was a strange demon, with red skin, and a red jacket trimmed with pink fluff that was covering the demon's body took away from his demonic appearance, but, then again, most of his accessories took away from this fear-striking aura it had. Items such as knee-high boots, a black belt with a shiny buckle, and a fluffy pink boa stole the chances of him being a normal demon. But then again, his glowing neon-green eyes, and powerful, gripping claws gave back the coldness of his aura. But most intimidating of the creature, and far more frightening than the chill you get as it walks into the room, was its smile. That smile struck sheer terror into anyone who witnessed it. That alone was enough to guarantee that this creature was no businessman, but something composed of hatred, vile thoughts, and overall fear. It was nothing short of a demon.

"Did I frighten you? Wait, because this nightmare of yours is about to get as frightening as the Hell I come from!" The creature laughed maniacally, bursting the silence once again, and then raised its arms high. Suddenly, there was a bright flash. The creature murmured some gibberish, which must have been a chant of some sort, and then, as the flash resided, something new had appeared in front of the demon…

…End Flashback…

The recounting of such a fiend made Bunny scream. Suddenly, Barrel burst through the basement door.

"What on earth is going on up here!?" He shouted. Everyone else was alarmed as well.

Bunny began to speak. She was very scared now, shivering with fright, but managed to stutter along.

"I-I-I've… been keeping something from you for a year now… I-I don't know quite how to explain it, b-but that demon, Him, you call it, has a daughter.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted simultaneously. Then Blossom began talking. "Ho-how…on earth, or rather, Hell, did he do that!?" she questioned.

"He created her, from a part of me, and a part of him." Bunny began. "She's just as powerful as Him, and much more frightening…"

"How is that possible? What kind of vile creature is scarier than Him?" Brick asked, now rather shaky with fear.

"It's called Her." Bunny said. "And it has an emotionless, cold, chilling demeanor to it. It doesn't talk, nor speak with its hands. Her communicates through her eyes. Her simply changes the way those eyes look at you, and it thoughts race through your mind. And it does NOT think kind thoughts. You understand exactly what it means to communicate. It's so scary, I can't describe it."

And indeed, having someone in your head, controlling your thoughts, is a frightening business…


	3. The Code of the Thieves

**Sorry for the wait, I have had some writers' block for awhile. Here's Chapter 3.**

CHAPTER THREE: The Code of the Thieves…

In the alleys of Megaville…

A pair of orange eyes burst open. The owner of those eyes stood up, yawned, stretched, and finally spoke.

"Barry… Barry, are you awake?"

The boy stirred, mumbled something, and sat up, slowly opened his eyes, and scratched his head, ruffling his blood-red hair.

"Good morning, Bailey," he said to the girl. "What's up?"

The pair looked around, and quietly slipped into the shadows. The girl, like her brother, had blood-red hair, pulled back with a hair band, an orange top, black pants and a denim-blue jacket.

Her brother had orange eyes, a bright orange "hoody" jacket, and baggier blue-jeans. His hair formed a bit of a short mullet, forming a ducktail at the back. He was apparently younger than his sister, as he was shorter.

They were thieves, constantly on the move, and had found there way to Megaville's suburbs. Their target today, however, would change their lives forever, for the second time…

At the Rowdyruff/Weasel Abode…

An alarm went off, And The Rowdyruffs went into action. There was a bank robbery in the center of Megaville.

"Our turn…" said Brick, then he shouted. "C'mon boys!! We got business to take care of!!"

Barrel burst from the lab, and Boomer leapt from the living room couch.

Butch came from his room, shouting "Wohoo! Kick-butt time!!"

The boys took off, and Professor Weasel went to run an errand. The house was empty, and unlocked. Quietly, two figures came through the door…

"Alright, Barry, you stay upstairs, I'll look in the basement." A taller figure said in a whisper.

The taller figure proceeded down stairs, finding a little more than the average basement. Hi-tech tools and complex chemicals lined the walls and filled tables. She climbed a smaller staircase up onto a hanging platform, hoping to get a better look. The platform had no guardrails, and the cables holding it were attached to the floor. Suddenly, a laser tripwire went off, and startled the figure. At her jump of fear, the platform shook, and she stumbled off the edge.

"AHHHH" She screamed. Barry came down to see about the commotion.

He came just in time to see his sister fall in to a vat of thick, black liquid.

"Bailey!!! He screamed, and ran to save her.

Bailey told him before; if they ever got into trouble, run, even if it meant leaving the other behind. Barry loved his sister, though, and even if it meant getting caught, he wasn't about to let his sister die, she couldn't swim, and he knew how to. He wasn't a lifeguard, but he knew what to do in this situation. He reached for an iron tube, and ran to the vat on the platform…

At the Bank…

Brick heard his emergency cell phone ring a text message ditty. He looked at it, and his eyes widened.

"Guys, we gotta head home NOW! The burglar alarm went off!!

"What?!" The other three said at once.

They rushed for home, serious looks on their faces. A violation of turf is a big aggravator to anyone, and the boys were no different.

Meanwhile…

Barry slammed the tube into the vat and told his sister to hang on to it. The death part had been averted, now he had to think of how to get her out. But before an idea could come to him, his worst nightmare came to life. The tube broke upon him slamming it. Now the tube was too short to keep Bailey above the liquid, and she began to struggle wildly to stay above.

Without thinking, Barry jumped. He landed with a splash, and began swimming to his sinking sister. Bailey was in peril, screaming until her throat went hoarse. Barry grabbed her and took her to the edge of the vat, then grabbed the edge itself. He wrapped his arm around Bailey, holding her above the chemical, while he pulled him self to the edge. Bailey managed to grab the edge also, and slowly pulled herself out. Barry followed.

Both breathed heavily, when suddenly a pair of legs stood in front of them…


	4. Busted

CHAPTER FOUR: Busted…

The legs belonged to Brick. He posted the rhetorical question, "So what do you think your doing around here…"

Boomer walked up to examine the pair. He knelt down beside Bailey, his eyes glancing back and forth, as if he were reading.

"She fell in the X vat…" Boomer stated blankly.

"Looks like he did too." Butch stated, pointing at Barry.

"Looks like we've got some explaining to do, but so do they." Brick said. "Boomer, take her to the Puffs' place. We'll tell the other one about what has just happened."

"I'll get to work on the situation. We need to study the reaction so we know what'll happen" Barrel said, already taking notes.

"Reaction?" Barry said, eyes widening. "What do you mean 'Reaction'?"

Barrel started a quick overview in what happened. "You see, you've just fallen into a vat of Chemical X, a radioactive mutagen, which mixes with your blood stream, and gives you incredible abilities."

Barry was now realizing that what had happened was rather serious, so he questioned further.

"What kind of 'abilities'?" he asked. "And what is a mutagen?"

Barrel started with the first question. "The abilities depend on your chemical makeup, or how your body is put together." Then he said, "A mutagen is anything that mutates, or changes your physical makeup."

"Okay," Barry said "can we run some tests on me then?"

"Frankly, we can't let you leave until we have." said Barrel.

…At the Utonium residence…

There was a thump on the door. "I've got it." The Professor rang out.

He opened the door and the girls came out to see who was there.

"Hello, Boomer, who's your friend?" The Professor asked.

"She's not exactly a friend." Boomer said coldly. "More like a burglar who fell into something, something rather dangerous."

"What exactly did she fall into?" The Professor said, puzzled.

Boomer looked back and forth as if checking to make sure no one could hear.

Then he stated "The 'X', Sir."

The Professor's mouth dropped. He told them to come inside immediately, so he could begin tests. Blossom explained as Barrel did to Barry.

So that's how thieves get super-powers, let's see what they do with them in the next chapter.


End file.
